


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-wan getting nightmare mixed visions recently and doesn't tell anyone. It's hurting him.In the midst of all this Qui-gon and Obi-wan are sent on a mission to a dark side infested temple located on an un named planet in the outer rim.Strange things occur during their visit(No update schedule rn cuz school is shit)
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 17





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didnt re read or edit this at all when writing this so good luck. I'll revisit this later this week and edit it up a little so it's more readable but anyways i hope you enjoy!

_An explosion rang out sending dirt and debris to rain down around him. He leapt forward preparing to attack the enemy forces with all he had when a scream rang out._

_BEN_

_The screech of a child reached his ears but he had no time to react. He was suddenly throw backwards and flying by the grenade that had unknowingly landed right infront of him._

_Things were fuzzy. His head was pounding and dirt clogged his airways. He couldn't breathe. His vision was going black as he continued to try and gasp for breath. He rolled his head to the side and saw feet pounding towards him. But it was too late. Oh God it's late-_

**°°°**

Obi-wan jolted awake, his blankets pooling at his hips. Obi-wan gasped for breath his chest heaving as his lungs continued to close up. 

He leaped out of bed and rushed to the 'fresher puking out the contents of his stomach. Obi-wan placed his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat. A cold sweat clung to his body sending shivers down his spine. 

Suddenly a hand reached out and touched Obi-wans back, causing him to jolt. 

"Padawan?" The low voice of his master filled the 'fresher sending a dull ache to his temples. 

Obi-wan let out a small huff in response to his master. He feared that if he actually spoke he would puke, again.

Qui-gon's brows furrowed slightly a small frown etching into his features. "Obi-wan?", he questioned somewhat softer now, ", are you alright?", his question earned a small glare from Obi-wan. Qui-gon chuckled lightly, "I understand". 

"May I pick you up?" Qui-gon asked after a moment of silence. Obi-wan paused then nodded slightly. Qui-gon as carefully as possible picked up Obi-wan and shifted him around in his arms for a bit before starting to move out of the fresher. All this movement caused Obi-wan to groan softly, "sorry", Qui-gon whispered apologetically.

Qui-gon took Obi-wan back to his room. At seeing the blankets in a pile on the floor Qui-gon sighed quietly and set Obi-wan down on his bed and tucked Obi-wan blankets around him. Obi-wan had already fallen asleep so all Qui-gon did is gently kiss Obi-wan on the fore head and smile at him before exiting the room.

Qui-was honestly worried about Obi-wan. This is the third time he's woken up this ten day to find Obi-wan throwing up in the middle of the night. Obi-wan clearly wasn't sick . Obi-wan also continued to refuse to tell him what was going on though. Qui-gon wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

Qui-gon entered his own room finally and made his way towards his meditation mat. He needed to figure out what was going in with Obi-wan. 

So, Qui-gon reached out into the force and asked his question.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo just to let you, the reader, know at chapter 3 is when i plan for shit to start happening. Also thank you for reading ! Have a good day/night ! :p


End file.
